Castaway-s
by The Vicious One
Summary: Mewtwo, Lugia, and Celebi are stranded on an island after a hurricane. Plus, Celebi is feeling a bit weird. PG for Adult Content (Namely, the next chap.) YAOI ALERT!!!


Cast Away-s  
  
Disclaimer: You know what, you can stick it! :P  
  
  
A thunderstorm rages outside Unknown Dungeon. Mewtwo is trying to watch   
TV, but the TV always turns to static for 2 seconds.  
  
Mewtwo: (Bangs on TV) You piece of junk!  
  
Mewtwo walks outside and see the raging storm.  
  
Mewtwo: SHUT UP OUT THERE!!!  
  
Lightning almost hits Mewtwo, so Mewtwo gets back inside. Then, Lugia   
immediately busts in, and tries to bolt the door shut.  
  
Lugia: Dear God! That storm is tearing up everything!  
Mewtwo: Tch, thanks for reminding me.  
  
Mewtwo changes it to The Weather Station.  
  
Weatherman Joey: This is Weatherman Joey with The Weather Station.   
Hurricane Rumyungunsonson is tearing through Cerulean City, destroying   
everything in it's path! Even as we speak, everyone is asked to evacuate   
Cerulean City at all costs!  
Mewtwo: Boring! (Changes to TNN, WWF Raw is on)  
Celebi: (Busts in, and struggles to shut the door) Man, oh, man, oh, crap! That   
hurricane is kickin' major-  
Lugia: Celebi!  
Mewtwo: We know!  
Celebi: Dude, this is bad.  
Lugia: So?  
  
Suddenly, the lights go out, and the whole dungeon rumbles for 10 seconds.  
  
Mewtwo: What the...?  
Lugia: What happened?  
  
They go outside. They are now standing on a long beachline.  
  
Celebi: Are we in Heaven?  
Lugia: No, it looks like a beach.  
Mewtwo: It's probably Seafoam Islands. HEY, BLAINE!!!  
  
His voice echoes around the whole island.  
  
Mewtwo: ...HEY!!! BLAINE!!!  
Lugia: Check the map, idiot.  
Mewtwo: Ok. (Checks map) Um...let's see...oh, crap.  
Celebi: What?  
Mewtwo: We're...we're not even on the map! (DRAMATIC STING MUSIC)  
Lugia: You mean...WE'RE LOST?!? (DRAMATIC STING MUSIC)  
Celebi: We're...castaways!  
  
(NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO SING A SCREWED PARODY OF THE  
GILLIGAN'S ISLAND THEME)  
  
Celebi: Just sit right back, and I'll hear a tale.  
Lugia: A tale of a big, dumb trip.  
Mewtwo: That started in a Kanto port-  
Lugia: Inside the Unknown Dungeon.  
Celebi: Uh, I'm a mighty Celebi.  
Lugia: Lugia, brave and true.  
Mewtwo: Three pokémon hung out that day on 10 second show.  
Mewtwo, Lugia, and Celebi: A 10 second show.  
Lugia: Ok, this sucks.  
Celebi: The weather started getting rough.  
Mewtwo: Our tiny place was tossed.  
Lugia: Shut up, shut up!  
Celebi: If not for the courage of the fearless two-  
Mewtwo: The dungeon would be lost.  
Lugia: SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!!!  
Mewtwo and Celebi: THE DUNGEON WOULD BE LOST!  
Mewtwo: We sit at ground at the shore of this unknown desert island,  
Celebi: With Celebi!  
Mewtwo: The Mewtwo too. (Pun intened)  
Celebi: The Lugia...uh, what's the next line?  
Mewtwo: And his wife.  
Celebi: His wife?! (laughs)  
Lugia: The idiots, The Mewtwo and Celebi,  
Celebi: HERE ON MEWTWO'S ISLE!!!  
Lugia: ELEMENTAL BLAST!!! (Blasts them both across the beach.  
  
Later that day...  
  
Mewtwo: Man, I'm famished.  
Lugia: Let's find some caterpies. One little caterpie can keep me alive at least   
one week.  
Celebi: Man, are you suddenly like a killer whale?  
Lugia: I wouldn't know. I've never seen a killer whale.  
Mewtwo: Oh, please, of course you have! Remember Sea World?  
  
They all start laughing loudly.  
  
Lugia: Shamu thought I was a qu-  
Mewtwo: Gay?  
Lugia: Yes.  
Celebi: Man, you're really a manly pokémon, aren't you? And I do mean 'manly'.  
Lugia: SHUT UP! What if you didn't have Mew for 2 days? WHAT WOULD YOU DO?  
Celebi: (glares at Lugia) If you think for one second that I would fall in love with   
one of you two, I'll sing the Perish Song, and then we'll ALL be doomed.  
Mewtwo and Lugia: (Immediately shut up)  
Celebi: ...(to himself) Oh no! No Mew...what if it does happen? I'd probably go   
for Lugia...no, Mewtwo. He's got a nice...(to them) WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!  
Mewtwo and Lugia: Nothing.  
  
Later still...  
  
Lugia: Hey, since there's not another soul on this island, I got a wicked idea.  
Mewtwo: What now?  
Lugia: Let's take off our folds!  
Celebi: No, not now, Lugia! (To himself) Man, I'm feeling funny now that he said   
that.  
Mewtwo: Ooooo, are you in love with Lugia?  
Celebi: NO!  
Mewtwo: (quieter with Celebi) Listen, I know you're upset that Mew's not here,   
but hey. It's just us now that we're stuck on this island. He'll probably like you   
too.  
Celebi: Not one guy and another. This guy named Vicious said that that's yaoi.  
Lugia: What'cha talking about?  
Mewtwo: Nothing, Lugia. Listen, we'll go take off our folds and go swimming in   
a minute.  
Lugia: Tch, not with you!  
Mewtwo: Oh, look! A Spinark! (Eats Spinark)  
Lugia: Did you just eat that Spinark?!  
Mewtwo: (Swallows) No.  
Celebi: (gulp) This is going to be a nightmare.  
  
Later that night, a fire blazes as Mewtwo, Lugia, and Celebi sit buy the fire.  
  
Mewtwo: So that's how I saved Thanksgiving.  
Lugia: That wasn't a scary story! That was 4 months ago!  
Mewtwo: Ok, Celebi, you got a scary story?  
Celebi: No, Fanfiction.net doesn't have any good horror stories up lately.  
Lugia: Figures. I'm going to sleep in the lake. If anyone needs me, makes some  
waves. G'night. (flies to the lake)  
Celebi: Ok, we're all alone. Mewtwo, we gotta talk.  
Mewtwo: Is it about Lugia?  
Celebi: Yes...Mewtwo, I think I'm coming on to him.  
Mewtwo: Yep. I knew it. The first syndrome of Castawayness is kickin' in.  
Celebi: I just don't know what I'm going to do. I'm afraid to tell him, cause he'd   
probably hurt me.  
Mewtwo: Celebi, he's probably got feelings for you too. Let's look at it, Mew   
loves you very much, but Lugia and you have been best friends since before   
my time.  
Celebi: You know, you're right... I need to go to sleep.  
Mewtwo: Ok, see you tommorow. (Floats upward, crosses his legs, and goes to   
sleep)  
Celebi: Goodnight, Mewtwo. (sighs)  
  
He then floats up and flies to the lake. He looks at Lugia sleeping at the bottom.  
  
Celebi: (to himself) Lugia...you've known me since I found you. Should I tell you   
my secret?  
  
He slowly floats downward to the lake, forms his blue shield and swim underwater.  
He lands at the bottom, gets next to Lugia, and puts his hand on Lugia's left   
wing.  
  
Celebi: (sighs) Goodnight, Lugia.  
  
He gets out of the water and flies back to the fire. The next morning...  
  
Celebi: (wakes up) Morning, Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo: Oh, hey.  
  
Lugia comes flying toward them.  
  
Lugia: Guys, I had a weird dream last night.  
Mewtwo: Oh, no. That dream about Shamu?  
Lugia: No, shut up, Mewtwo! This dream about me and Celebi.  
Celebi: (gasp) How did he know?!  
Lugia: What?  
Celebi: (face turns red) Um...I, uh, nothing.  
Mewtwo: (to himself) It's bound to happen soon.  
Lugia: Dude, I need some food.  
Mewtwo: I just got back from swimming for food, and I got a big octillary.  
Lugia: Cool. (Eats a tentacle) Smoked tentacle in the mornin'! Being stranded   
ain't so bad.  
Mewtwo: See, I told you we could survive.  
  
Meanwhile, back on Johto...  
  
Mew: (searching Ilex Forest) Celebi? Where are you?  
  
She flies to Tin Tower, and sees Ho-oh.  
  
Mew: Ho-oh. I need you're help. Celebi is missing.  
Ho-oh. Mew, I must tell you something. I heard from the three dogs that 3   
pokémon got washed away in a hurricane.  
Mew: No...not Celebi...  
Ho-oh: I'm sorry...  
  
Mew puts her head on Ho-oh's stomach to cry.  
  
Ho-oh: I'm really sorry...  
  
  
Well, my loyal fans, Mewtwo, Lugia, and Celebi are stranded and Mew has lost   
Celebi. What will happen next? Heck, I don't know. But, I'm interested to see   
what happens with Lugia and Celebi. ~__^ More humor, drama, and romance   
and a whole lot more next time. See you all later!  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
